1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of detecting a radar signal, a radar detection module, and a wireless transceiver including the same, and more particularly, to a method of detecting a radar signal by analyzing the pattern of radar pulses using a pulse width and a pulse repetition interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of communication technology, various types of wireless communication have been used in order to overcome the inconvenience of wired communication, which always requires lines for communication. A wireless local area network (WLAN) by an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family has prominently emerged. The IEEE 802.11 family includes 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n. Of those, the 802.11a standard uses orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and operates in the 5 GHz band.
However, the 5 GHz band has already been used for military radars, weather observation, wireless navigation, and satellite radars. Therefore, the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI) and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) as well as the International Telecommunications Union-Radiocommunications (ITU-R) are aware of the significant influence of WLANs on radar signals and use dynamic frequency selection (DFS) and transmit power control (TPC) to minimize the influence on the radar signals.
The DFS is a method of detecting a radar signal, avoiding a channel containing a radar, and resuming communication through a new channel and is defined in the IEEE 802.11h standard. While the IEEE 802.11h standard may define a mechanism of notifying elements of a network after detecting a radar signal, the IEEE 802.11h standard does not include details about how to actually detect the radar signal.